Trap
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [EXO] Kris terjebak di dalam gudang lantai satu. "Lay, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada sepasang kekasih jika berada di sebuah ruang tertutup seperti ini?" Ini FanXing aka KrAy. Kris/Lay, BL, crack pair.


EXO bukan milik saya, melainkan SM Entertainment, begitu pula dengan para anggotanya dan mantan mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.

Trap milik Kaizen Katsumoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan cerita ini, kecuali kesenangan pribadi sebagai fans.

Warning: mengandung unsul BL yang OOC dan setting AU. Disarankan bagi yang menganut ' _pair official_ ' agar segera menekan _icon back_ karena baper buka tanggung jawab author.

FanXIng

KrisLay

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ruang gelap berukuran 1x1,5 meter itu semakin lama terasa pengap. Peralatan pel dan ember berserakan, sementara Kris duduk diam di atas lantai setelah lelah berteriak meminta bantuan. Tadinya ia pikir terjebak di gudang lantai 1 bukanlah hal sulit karena tiap orang akan melalui lantai itu jika ingin pergi ke lantai di atasnya. Tapi praduganya ternyata meleset jauh setelah kembali mengingat bahwa letak gudang ada di pojok ruangan. Terlebih lagi, hanya OB yang datang mendekati gudang.

Ah, jika sampai bosnya memergoki Kris tidak ada di tempat, pasti gajinya akan dipotong lagi sekian persen. Bosnya itu amat keras, bung! Jadi jangan heran. "Ayolah, seseorang datanglah." Doa Kris mendadak jadi anak soleh seraya berkomat-kamit dalam hati.

Dan rupanya doa orang teraniaya cukup didengar karena beberapa saat kemudian ada bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Kris tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersorak kegirangan. Dia bahkan dengan sengaja menyuruh orang di luar sana agar membuka pintu gudang lebih cepat. Diiringi suara kenop pintu di putar lambat membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung berdiri tegak.

.

Sementara di luar sana, Lay—seorang _office boy_ muda bersungut-sungut setelah menumpahkan kopi di lantai kantor bos pemilik tempatnya bekerja. Dia diteriaki sampai dimaki padahal sudah meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa itu kecelakaan karena tali sepatunya terlepas. Tapi sang bos besar bersikeras tidak mau dengar dan kembali membentaknya agar mengambil pel di gudang lantai 1.

Saat di sana, Lay bisa mendengar suara lolongan minta tolong dari dalam gudang yang ternyata tak membuatnya gentar. "Tolong buka pintunya! Siapa pun kau! Tolong aku terkunci di dalam!"

Lay yang memang pada dasarnya selalu berpikir positif segera membuka pintu gudang tanpa bertanya curiga. Malang memang nasip unicorn kita satu ini karena saat melangkahkan kakinya untuk menengok isi gudang yang gelap, dia justru menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri -yang entah bagaimana bisa terlepas lagi-. Tubuh Lay seketika limbuk ke bawah, setelah itu terdengar suara gubrakan yang cukup keras.

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat, bahkan Lay tidak sempat mengingatnya. Dia hanya tahu sosok hitam tiba-tiba menerjangnya tepat ketika dia membuka pintu hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan _boom_! Tiba-tiba lagi dia sudah tersungkur seperti di atas kasur empuk, tidak empuk juga karena wajahnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras, berbeda dengan kedua tangannya yang mendarat di benda yang lebih lembut.

"Pintunya! Oh, _shit_!" Suara bass si pria pirang terdengar mengumpat di atas kepala Lay. Secara reflek membuat si Changsa bangun dengan tumpuan di kedua tangannya. Dia mendongak Dan hal pertama yang telintas di benak Lay saat melihat pria itu—

—"Tampan." Gumamnya.

Dengan efek sebuah debam pintu menutup otomatis, Kris menggeram. "Kenapa kau biarkan pintunya tertutup!"

Lay bergerak di atas Kris untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat pintu yang mengatup. Diluar dugaan, si pirang malah menggeram lagi, napas panasnya menerpa leher Lay yang sensitif, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak." Ucap Kris cepat.

Lay mendelik, "Kalau begitu berhenti bernapas di leherku." Protesnya. "Lagi pula apa salahnya bergerak? Semua makhluk hidup, bahkan tumbuhan saja bisa bergerak-"

Tangan Kris segera membekap bibir tebal itu, telunjuknya kemudian mengarah ke bawah tepat di selakangannya yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuan tangan Lay. Jadi itulah sebabnya dia melarang Lay banyak bergerak.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Lay langsung menarik kedua tangannya, otomatis membuat tubuhnya kehilangan tumpuan dan langsung jatuh dengan wajah menabrak dada Kris. Lay mengerang, sementara Kris meringis. "M-maaf."

"Tidak apa." Kris mencoba menyamankan diri duduk di bawah Lay. Bertambahnya satu orang dalam gudang mungil itu membuat gerakan Kris semakin terbatas. Dia bergerak sangat hati-hati demi keamanan mereka, namun karena posisi Lay yang berada di atasnya malah menyebabkan gerakan pelan lutut Kris menggesek intim tengahan kaki Lay. Si Changsha reflek memalingkan muka karena Kris tampaknya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Lay menggeleng pelan, "Sepertinya kakiku terkilir dan tempat ini sangat sempit, bergerak sedikit saja, tumpukan pel dan ember itu bisa menjatuhi kita." Telunjuknya mengarah menuju peralatan yang berjejer di dekat mereka.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai ada orang lain membuka pintunya dari luar."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka selain dari luar." Tutur Kris berusaha sabar. Lay hanya mengangguk paham tak paham.

Setelah itu, lama keduanya menunggu namun tak ada satu orang pun datang mendekat, bahkan ketika Kris meminta pertolongan malah kuping Lay yang akan budek karena teriakannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Saat sudah merasa lelah, apalagi sebentar lagi memasuki jam makan siang. Bisa jadi semua orang pergi ke lantai tertinggi untuk mengunjungi cafeteria, kalau sudah seperti itu tidak ada cara lain kecuali menunggu sampai waktu jam pulang.

Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Kris tidak tahu mau sampai kapan dirinya bisa bertahan agar tidak mendadak menyerang OB muda di atasnya. Leher jenjang yang terpampang di depan matanya seolah tengah memanggil namanya agar menorehkan noda di atas kulit susu itu. Ditambah wajah Lay sekarang penuh keringat karena udara pengap. Bukan hanya wajah, tubuhnya pun banjir keringat meski tak sampai memperlihatkan jeplakan lekuk tubuh namun Kris bisa menduga-duga isi di balik seragam sang _office boy_ muda.

"Berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" Tanya Kris mengawali obrolan canggung mereka.

Lay yang tadinya memiliki kesibukan menghitung tongkat pel kini menatap Kris hingga pandangannya tiba-tiba terkunci di sepasang kelereng kembar. "B-belum lama." Katanya gugup.

"Sudah punya kekasih?" Entah kenapa dari jutaan pertanyaan random justru pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir Kris. Tak disangkanya Lay malah menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Mau jadi kekasihku?" Lanjut Kris hati-hati. Sungguh cara menembak yang tidak romantis sama sekali. Tapi ya siapa sih yang mau menolak permintaan menyenangkan seperti itu dari orang setampan Kris?

Hanya orang bodoh.

Dan Lay ternyata cukup pintar.

Pemuda berdimple itu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sebagai jawaban. "M-mau."

Sering berjalannya waktu, tangan Kris merengkuh pundak Lay agar semakin dekat padanya. Si pacar baru juga merasa tidak keberatan, terlebih wajahnya malah memerah menggoda. "Lay, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada sepasang kekasih jika berada di sebuah ruang tertutup seperti ini?" Kris kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Meski ragu, kali ini Lay kembali mengangguk untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Kris mulai bergerilya ke balik baju basah Lay, menekan dan mencubit tiap sudut sensitif kulit lembut kekasih barunya.

.

.

.

 _Kantor tempat Kris bekerja sebenarnya tidak sebesar kantor-kantor lain bak hotel bintang lima. Menurutnya kantornya justru amat kecil dan kelewat sederhana. Saking sederhananya, bahkan meja kerjanya pun hanya mampu menampung seperangkat komputer satu unit. Ditambah lagi, perusahaan tempatnya bekerja tergolong baru karena baru beberapa tahun menapaki karier._

 _Pemuda asal Guangzhou itu mendesah seraya melepas kacamata bening dari wajah rupawan. Mengusap pangkal hidung sejenak sebelum meraih secangkir kopi di samping komputernya yang dibuat seorang OB beberapa menit lalu. Menyesap kopi di siang bolong memberikan waktu kenikmatan tersendiri baginya._

 _Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Kris terkikik geli saat menyaksikan sahabat karibnya meminum kopi seperti kakek-kakek. "Kau mengingatkanku pada mendiang kakek buyutku." Celetuknya membuat Kris tersendak kopi hingga membasahi meja, sebagian kopi dari gelasnya bahkan tumpah mengotori lantai. Sebelum sang bos mengetahui ulahnya, pemuda tinggi itu segera berlari tunggang langgang mencari pel di gudang lantai satu._

.

Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya seraya membuka pintu gudang lantai satu. Niat awalnya dia ingin mencari Kris dan memastikan sahabat sepopoknya itu baik-baik saja. Namun malang ia malah disuguhi pemandangan dua pria setengah telanjang di dalam gudang. Terlebih dia mengenal satu di antara dua pria itu. Kris sedang memasukkan bagian vitalnya ke bagian tubuh pria satunya yang berada di atasnya. Mereka berdua seketika kaku beku, tak menyangka akan ada yang membuka pintu gudang sebelum jam pulang kantor.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian." Chanyeol berkata putus asa dengan wajah menunduk dan raut pucat pasi.

 _Blam_

Dengan itu, pintu gudang kembali tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
